Call my name
by just like an apple
Summary: YenXOC


**I don't own Lagoon Engine, it's Yukiru Sugisaki :)**

**000**

"Ugh .. sesaak .. BANGUN JIN!" seperti pagi-pagi sebelumnya Yen Ragun mendorong adiknya yang entah mengapa setiap pagi selalu tidur diatasnya "Aku tak percaya kenapa kau selalu tidur diatasku" Lalu Yen menyeret adiknya yang masih setengah sadar untuk gosok gigi.

"Yen-kun, Jin-kun, selamat pagi. Sarapannya sudah siap".

"Ng.. Aku tidak ingat ibu punya yang seperti itu. Apa apron putih berenda itu milikmu sendiri Shintarou-kun?" tanya Jin heran yang sekarang 100% sadar.

"KARENA AKANE-SAMA SELALU LEWAT JADWAL DEADLINE-NYA, TUGASKU MEMBERIKAN INSPIRASI BAGINYA, APAPUN AKAN AKU LAKUKAN TERMASUK BERPENAMPILAN SEPERTI INI, AKAN AKU KORBANKAN PIKIRANKU, PERASAANKU BAHKAN .."

"Kalau begitu kenapa kau tidak mati saja" Akane keluar dari kamar dengan koyo dipelipis, cooler didahi dan dengan mata pandanya.

"AKAN KUBUNUH KAU KALAU MENGATAKAN HAL ITU UNTUK MENGINSPIRASIKU LAGI "

"OH .. AKANE-SAMA .. JIKA KAU MEMBUNUHKU ITU TAK MENYELESAIKAN TULISANMU"

"Aku tak peduli dengan apa yang dipakainya, tapi setidaknya baca koranmu sendiri" komentar Yen, dia tak habis pikir kenapa ada orang dewasa yang seperti Shintarou.

"Aku masih penasaran kenapa dia memilih apron berenda"

"Oiya, dimana Aya? Apa dia belum bangun?" tanya Jin pada siapa saja yang ada diruang makan.

"Ayato-kun sudah berangkat kesekolah" jawab Shintarou.

**000**

"Yen-nii ayo kita pulang"

"Kau kan bisa pulang sendiri Jin, tak usah menungguku"

"Hump! Tak apa kan? Lagipula bagaimana kalau tiba-tiba ada Maga yang menyerangmu" cibir Jin kesal pada kakaknya.

"A..Anak ini ..baiklah! ayo kita pulang!" Yen mengambil tas dan berjalan cepat meninggalkan adiknya dibelakang, Jin berlari untuk menyusulnya.

"Yen-nii, tunggu"

**000**

"Kami pulang! Ibuu aku lapar" Jin langsung berjalan menuju ruang makan "Huh?"

"Jin-kun, Yen-kun selamat datang, perkenalkan ini temanku" Ayato yang sedang duduk bersama seseorang menyapa Jin.

"Maaf mengganggu, aku Shiiba Reika salam kenal" sapa seorang gadis yang seumuran Ayato dan Yen.

"Aku Jin Ragun, yang ini kakakku Yen Ragun, salam kenal!"

"Salam kenal"

"Kau teman sekolah Aya, Reika?" tanya Jin

'Re .. Reika' Reika sedikit memerah karena Jin memanggil langsung namanya "Bukan, aku teman rumah Ayato, rumah kami berhadapan"

"Hmm.. jadi kau kesini karena rindu pada Aya?" tanya Jin cuek.

"Eh? Hmp hahaha .. tidak juga, meski sekarang ini Ayato tinggal dirumah kalian. Aku kesini hanya ingin melihat keadaannya, juga sekalian untuk mengundang datang kefestival sekolahku, kalian juga datang ya"

Kruyuuuk …

"… ohiya, aku lapar! Ibuuu .. aku lapar …"

"Tidak bisakah kau bersikap sopan sedikit Jin!" Yen memukul kepala adiknya.

"Kenapa kau memukulku Yen-nii"

"Phufhh .. kalian menarik sekali untuk ditonton ya ?" Reika tersenyum melihat Yen dan Jin

"Sudah kubilangkan Rei" Ayato yang duduk dihadapan Reika juga ikut tersenyum

"Apa?!" Jin menoleh tidak percaya pada Ayato dan Reika

"Heh?" Yen juga ikut menoleh

"Ngomong-ngomong tadi bibi dan Shintarou-kun pergi untuk rapat, jadi mungkin tidak ada makanan" lapor Ayato.

"EEEEHHH .. tak mungkin!"

"Mungkin kita harus pesan delivery, Jin"

"Ngg.. kalau kalian tidak keberatan mungkin aku bisa membuatkan sesuatu"

"Benarkah? Terimakasih Reika! Aku lapar sekali"

"Kalau hanya kare atau sup miso aku bisa, kalau begitu tunggu sebentar ya"

"Silakan pakai saja bahan-bahan yang ada dikulkas!"

**000**

"Bagaimana?"

"Kalau lapar, apapun terasa enak kan?" jawab jin enteng, Reika menggembungkan pipinya

"Eh .. maaf Reika" Jin membujuk minta maaf

"Sudah kubilang sopan sedikit Jin" Yen lagi-lagi memukul kepala Jin

"Ehee .. tidak apa-apa Yen-kun, terimakasih" Jawab Reika sambil terkekeh melihat Yen dan Jin yang bergitu akrab.

"Sudah sore, aku pulang dulu ya"

"Biar aku antar sampai stasiun"

"Iya, terima kasih Ayato"

"Aku juga mau mengantar!"

"Eh? Tidak usah repot-repot Jin-kun"

"Tak apa-apa aku juga bosan dirumah, Yen-nii kau mau ikut tidak?"

"Hmm.. baiklah, kalau ditinggal sendiri jin akan menyusahkan kalian"

"Aku tidak merepotkan!"

"Sudah diam kau anak hutan! Ayo jalan"

**000**

"Kalian benar –benar akrab ya? semenjak Kau tinggal disini Kau juga jadi lebih bersemangat Ayato"

"Begitukah?"

"Iya.. aku jadi merasa kesepian.. haha"

"kalau kau kesepian datang saja kerumah kami kapan saja Reika!"

"Benarkah? Terimakasih! Kalau begitu selamat tinggal"

"Iya, sampai jumpa!"

"Ohiya.. jangan lupa datang ya! Festivalnya diadakan dari kamis sampai Sabtu, dah!"

**000**

**Thank you for reading my Lagoon Engine fanfic :)**

PS : i made Shintarou-kun calls Yen and Jin's mom Akane-sama it's because i don't know how he would call her in indonesia


End file.
